


Solangelo Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just a bunch of prompts I've received on my Tumblr, @asexualgaea. Feel free to send in any prompts you want me to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “STOP SPLASHING ME WTF UGH ITS GETTING ALL OVER ME AND OH SHIT IT STARTED RAINING AGAIN QUICK WE NEED SHELTER NO STOP SPLASHING AROUND YOURE GONNA GET THE BOTH OF US EVEN MORE SOAKED THEN WE’LL ALREADY BE” AU

“Nico, stop it!” Will said trying to avoid the range of destruction. “We’re both going to get si-” He was cut off by his apparently five-year-old boyfriend jumping into a puddle of water that splashed on Will’s face.

"Whoops.“ Will doubted that that was an accident, but he decided to let it go for the moment. “C'mon, Will. It’s raining and we’re already soaked; there’s no reason we can’t have a little fun.” Nico stomped in the water a few times to prove his point.

"There is one: I’d rather not get more soaked!“ Nico bent down and used his hand to splash some water on Will’s jacket. “Also, I like this jacket!” That was only partly false. He didn’t want to get the jacket wet because of what was in it, not because he cared about the jacket at all.

Nico rolled his eyes. “I doubt that your jacket will get ruined, and if it does, we’ll buy a new one.”

Will tried to grab Nico’s hand, but Nico beat him to it and pulled Will towards him. "You’ve been working too hard, just have some fun.”

He yanked his hand out of Nico’s. “What if I don’t want to have fun?”

"You’re going to anyways.“ Nico jumped into a puddle about a foot away and held out a hand. “Just jump.”

"You know that thing they would always teach in elementary school? If your friend pressures you to do something that you don’t want to do, you shouldn’t do it.“

Nico looked at Will, unimpressed. “I’m your boyfriend, and it won’t hurt you to jump in a puddle.”

"Yes, it could!“ he said, flailing his arms. “We could get pneumonia and then die a slow and painful death!”

"You’re being overdramatic.”

"I’m just saying, we need to find shelter and dry off.“

Nico slightly widened his eyes and tilted his head. “Will, please.”

Nico seemed to know that Will wouldn’t be able to resist. “Whatever.” He jumped into the puddle that Nico was in. Water splashed all over Nico and him. Nico broke out into a smile and giggled, which always caused Will to melt. He didn’t even realize that a small box fell out of his pocket, landing with a small plop.

“Will, what is that?”

He followed Nico’s gaze and found the small container holding the ring that he’d been waiting for the right moment to give. He looked at the boy standing across from him and decided that this was the moment.

Will got down on one knee and picked up the box, opening it to show the ring. “Nico di Angelo, will you marry me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I always see you in the mall I work at and you always look upset so I made you some cookies now cheer up, Mr. Grumpypants”

At least once every week, Will saw that guy who had a scowl plastered on his face and looked like he had just walked out of a Hot Topic catalogue, but somehow still seemed to be attractive. The problem was he would always looked like someone had killed his puppy or something and it frustrated Will. All Will wanted to do was shove a plate of cookies in his face and say, "Be happy, cute emo dude!" And that's what he did.

Will knew that that guy liked chocolate chip cookies because Will's workplace was right across from Great American Cookie where he would sometimes buy chocolate chip cookies. (He was in no way a stalker, not at all, nope.) When he got home, Will made about 50 chocolate chip cookies, kept 25 for himself, and then wrapped them up, making sure to write a little something on the tag. 

When Will saw said cute emo dude again, he ran with the chocolate chip cookies to him. Once Will reached him, his scowl had been replaced with an expression that read "shit, I wasn't aware that I was going to die today," Will shoved the basket towards him. "I always see you around here and you always look upset, so I made you some cookies. Now cheer up, Mr. Grumpypants." 

The cute emo dude’s face reverted back to its trademark scowl. "I'd prefer you call me Nico, but... uh, thanks?” He tried to give the cookies back to Will. “You really didn't have to go through all of the trouble to bake me cookies, though." 

Will pushed the cookies back. "Well, Nico, I made them and now you're going to take them and eat them and be happy for once.”

Nico tentatively took the cookies. “Whatever. Thanks, I guess.” Will watched how Nico tried to keep the edges of his mouth from curling up into a smile, and took that silent victory.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Nico got home, he set the basket of cookies down on the table next to his sister. “I have chocolate chip cookies.”

Hazel inspected the basket and asked, “Did you get any for yourself?” 

Nico glanced away and brushed his bangs out of his face. “Well, funny story. The blond guy who works at the place across from the Great American Cookie shop brought them to me because I apparently ‘always look upset.’” Hazel looked up from the basket and grinned. “I don’t look like I’m always upset!” he insisted.

Hazel looked unimpressed. “Sure you don’t.” 

“Whatever. He probably saw me getting some chocolate chip cookies for you and thought I liked them or something.”

“Well, the more the merrier,” Hazel said. “But, this is definitely for you.” She handed Nico a slip of paper that had the name “Will Solace” scribbled on and a set of numbers that he assumed was Will’s phone number. Nico ripped it out of Hazel’s hand and tried to hide his blush by speed walking to his room, but she caught it. “Text him or I will personally drag you to the mall and make you talk to him!”

He slammed the door behind him and threw himself on his bed. The small piece of paper in Nico’s hand stared at him. Slowly, Nico entered Will Solace’s number and texted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing endings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We’re sitting in a food court and I can see you staring at me so what’s your fucking deal- wait are you drawing me?"

Every time Will looked up, he found these dark, brown eyes just staring at him. It was unnerving; he couldn’t enjoy his break with them staring daggers into his head.

The first few times Will caught him staring, the pale kid quickly looked back at his notebook. The next time he looked up, Will took a moment to get a good look at him through the corner of his eye. The boy was about his age and was wearing a Ramones t-shirt, which Will silently complimented him on. He had black hair that looked as if it hadn’t been brushed in a few days, and all-in-all was actually really attractive. Unlike the other times, though, the kid stared for a solid five minutes before he looked down at his notebook. Each time he looked up, the time got longer and longer and Will started to think this kid had some kind of problem with him.

So, the next time he looked up, Will stared back at him. After a couple of minutes, those dark brown eyes returned to his notebook. Will cheered silently, praying that this would put an end to this whole affair, and went back to his chicken, savoring each minute of his break. But when he looked up again, he was met with those eyes.

Will slammed his fork down, gaining the attention of those around him, and screamed-murmured, “Are you joking with me?”

He stormed over to the kids table. “Hey.” That got the attention of the kid, who looked up at Will with wide-eyes. “Look, I’m just trying to enjoy my break and I don’t know why you have some kind of problem with me, but could you–” Will looked down at the boy’s notebook and found himself looking at a sketch of himself. The only word that could only somewhat describe it was “beautiful.” “Holy shit, is this me?” Will asked, flabbergasted.

He looked a little too interested in the table. “Uh, yeah.”

“This is… amazing.” He found a barely legible scribble on the page. “Nico?” Nico gave a quick nod.

Will picked up the pencil from the table and started to write something on the paper.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Nico said, squirming to see what Will was writing.

Will uncovered the set of numbers he had been writing. “Call me sometime.” He headed back to the shop, throwing away the chicken on the way, leaving a flustered Nico in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder to write than I thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly could not stop myself.


End file.
